Unspoken Bond
by Ellie Marsy
Summary: Rosalie talks to Jasper after the events of Breaking Dawn.


This is my first fanfic! I really wanted to explore Jasper and Rosalie's relationship. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Jasper felt her emotion before he heard her approach. He was in his and Alice's room unpacking the few clothes they had brought with them before they left. It was hard to believe the emotions everyone had been feeling only a few hours earlier compared to the emotional atmosphere that was now engulfing the Cullen household. Love. Happiness. Gratitude. Relief. He had excused himself from his family not because he didn't want to be with them but because he wanted to take the emotions in. So it came as a surprise to him when he suddenly a series of emotions that were out of place.

Hesitation. Embarrassment. Irritation.

It came as even more of a surprise when Rosalie appeared at the door.

"Hi, Rosalie."

He gave her a welcoming smile but couldn't help feeling awkward. His and Rosalie's relationship wasn't easy like his relationship with his brothers.

"I just wondered where you went. You disappeared."

"Just thought I'd unpack. Alice insisted that we bring some clothes."

"Alice", she rolled her eyes.

"Alice", he chuckled.

There was an awkward silence that followed their brief conversation. Jasper couldn't figure out why she would be angry at him.

"You, um... need help?", she offered.

"Sure".

"Your 'some clothes' are more than Emmett's current wardrobe", she replied as she started emptying his and Alice's duffle bag.

"Alice", he laughed again. "She said we still needed to appear normal and avoid suspicion. I think she even saw us running into the police at one point".

"And you both would have came back late and..."

"Yeah."

Neither of them wanted to think about what would have happened if him and Alice hadn't made it in time. Alice had seen it, but she had never spoken about it, though Jasper could feel her agony.

They continued to unpack in silence, though it was more comfortable since Rosalie had found something to do in their room. He couldn't help glancing at her from time to time, checking if she would throw him seething glances or any gestures of frustration.

"Rose, are you... angry at me?"

"Me? I'm not-... ", she laughed. Jasper's siblings occasionally forget that they can't hide their emotions around him.

"If it's something I did-"

"No! It's just-... It's stupid, but I wish you could have been with us. While we were waiting for them to come to us. It's stupid because no way could you have let Alice go alone... Everybody was just really on edge without you and it was... hard, I guess."

Jasper could tell it was hard for Rosalie to admit things like these. She was never very open to anyone. Even Emmett found it hard at times to get her to open up. It was only Jasper who understood how she truly felt.

"It was hard to leave. I didn't want to. I hated thinking about Esme and Nessie and all of you. What you must all have been feeling. It was really hard for us, too."

"I don't know if you'd noticed, but we depend on you during those times."

"Me?" Jasper knew that he had the best expertise when it came to battle and strategy, but he always thought Carlisle and Edward were the ones the family truly depended on.

"Carlisle was kind of lost without your presence. Edward and Emmett will never admit it, but they missed you too. Maybe Edward will someday, but Emmett will never."

They both chuckled.

"And I missed you", she was looking down at her shoes the whole time she was talking.

Was that why she was angry?

"Are you mad at me for leaving?"

"Like I said- stupid..."

Jasper suddenly felt a slight stab of guilt. He never thought of Rosalie as depending on anyone, moreover him. It must have taken a lot on her part to admit this upfront to him. He was glad to hear that the conversations were still as merry as ever downstairs; it would have been harder for her if there were eavesdroppers. He hoped for her sake that Edward wouldn't bring anything of their conversation up.

"It's not stupid".

She glanced at him for the first time since entering the room. He offered her a firm and encouraging look. He tried to make this easier for her by making whatever needed to be said go unspoken. He didn't expect what she did next.

Rosalie wrapped her arms around her brother in a gentle embrace. Jasper returned the hug after some brief hesitation. He gently stroked her hair, but was careful not to mess it up. It was an unspoken Cullen family rule never to tousle Rosalie's hair.

"I did miss you, Jasper. And I'm glad you're back."

"I missed you too, Rose."

She let go of Jasper but still held his gaze. He mock punched her on the shoulder and she laughed. He suddenly understood why Alice insisted he unpack alone. She had no doubt foreseen this. She never missed an opportunity to get her husband to bond with their family.

"So, looks like we're officially unpacked."

Rosalie laughed. "An official welcome home to you both".

"It's great to be back".

She smiled and clapped him on the shoulder before leaving.

Rosalie and Jasper would never have the mental connection of Edward and Alice, or the playful ferocity of Bella and Emmett. But whenever Rosalie would be lost in anger and sadness at her past, it would be Jasper who would understand her perfectly. And when Jasper would feel his regret and shame, Rosalie would secretly sympathize with him. They would never need to talk about it, but both knew that the unspoken love will always be there.


End file.
